World of Magik
by Belladonna Saiari-NightShade
Summary: What do you get when you mix two 16 year old witches and 7 year old witchling 2 vampires and a hole lot of crazy? A huge jumble of mess. While trying to live there lives they must also try to defeat a great evil! Follow Ali, Autumn, Hope, Wyatt, and Alex on an adventure of a live time! Uploaded finally from my old account!


Hello everyone! This is world of magik it was on my account ariene nightshade but I can no longer access mine so I had to re add them while doing so I am fixing any mistake and adding more so this should be fun!

Hope and Autumn had lost their parents when they were really young. Their mother died in child birth when having Hope. There father went missing after the day Lila (there mother) had died. Autumn has been the one to take care of her little sister she has had a lot of help from her best friend Ali. The two girls were taken in by Ali's parents until they were old enough to live in an apartment on there own.

Ali has had an easy life her parents are rich and that's why the family had no problem taking in the two. She loves and cares for Hope and Autumn like they were her born sisters. They have been there for each other through thick and thin and will always be no matter what. The three of them are witches and together they create the circle of Failin. At first it was just Ali and Autumn that had powers but we all know when you have an pure witch line you'll get your powers soon or later. It was fairly peaceful until Hopes power's kicked in and we were playing where's the baby all over the city block. It was sort of terrifying considering the circumstances. Hope being so young when she discovered her powers only makes her a witchling. A witchling is a young witch who is learning to control her powers. Along their way they have come across many Magical beings who were able to help with hope. While out one day they ran into two vampires, two mysterious people that they would soon grow to love.

Their names are Wyatt and Alex, they were born vampire so they age like regular witches/wizards and mortals. The two of them at first though that the girls were mortal and didn't know how to approach them until Ali being the person she is walked up to Alex and asked and I quote "Ughh hey you with the blue eyes why in the fuck can't I read your mind' Yea a day I will never forget they confessed to being vampires and decided it was best to tell us that we were there soul mates.

Soul mates rarely ever happen and when they do the names of the souls appear in the book of souls. Stupid name I know but its literally destiny there is no way you can live with another after meeting your soul mate. You see when you meet your soul mate its an instant connection for the male, the female soul has to touch like a hand shake or a kiss. If you do have a soul mate you'll know that they are like a life line they are your everything but that's not saying it will be perfect no you fight just like normal couples but it winds up being ten times worse because you can feel the pain you cause one another. Being soul mates starts at whatever they decide it could be talking as friends, taking you on a date or in Alex's and Autumn's opinion making out on a park bench while your friend is holding your little sister. Like I said never going to forget it. It was the start to forever, or so we thought. Back then was peaceful now the time has come for them to face the darkest evil within and overcome the prophecy that will try pit one against another.

Character profiles!

Wyatt- 6'4" , shoulder length sandy blonde hair green eyes and is a fraternal twin to Alex and boyfriend to autumn his power consist of mind reading, astral projection, he is also able to hear his brothers mind and is a vampire Alex is 19

Ali- 5'4" mid height, midnight black hair down to her butt blue purple eyes and is dating Wyatt her powers consist of control over water, freezing time and premonitions. Obviously she is a witch. Ali is also only 16

Alex- 6'4", sandy blonde hair Blue eyes his powers consist of telekinesis, super speed, and is a shield also a vampire impenetrable mind, which is quite irritating to Ali Alex is 19

Autumn- 5 foot , green eyes fiery red hair and is a sister to hope and Ali. Autumn is dating Alex and her power consist of fire, shadow, and is an oreade (witch) Autumn is also only 16

Hope- 3' 11", white hair past her shoulder blades and pale blue eyes her powers are invisibility, shape shifting, and levitation. She is a witchling and is only 7.

Circle Failin Pronounced Fay-Lyn

Oreade- can talk to animals

Heyy every one I am rewriting this story and I hope it turns out a little better this time around. I got bored re-read this and decided it is not my best work at all so this is the conclusion I came to rewrite. Because of the rewrite I am looking for a co-writer so if any of you are interested then contact me and we'll talk I would love to see what you got. This is only the beginning if anyone wants write with me I will have the first chapter to read soon! Remember patience is key and that I am only one person weeellll Peace people and Happy Reading.


End file.
